


Alpha

by YoruTiger



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoruTiger/pseuds/YoruTiger
Summary: English isn't my first language.Be kind if you're going to comment but feel free to point out any mistakes.





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.  
> Be kind if you're going to comment but feel free to point out any mistakes.

Big Bob finally got home after an satisfying but unecessarilly long day at work when he smelled it.

Another Alpha.

In his house.

He growled and stomped through the house, he was going to show him, whoever stupid Alpha who dared to break into his house smelling like that, what happens when you mess with Big Bob.

Without caring or noticing where he was going, Big Bob opened the door angrily, ready to make the little shit scream.

"What the hell Bob!" Screamed Helga instead." That's my room!"

"Whatever, where is him?!"Big Bob sniffed again, growling.

"Who? Goddammit Bob! This is my room! There is only me in here!"

Big Bob ignored Helga for a moment, still trying to find where the strange Alpha smell was comming from. After a while Big Bob looked down, finally realizing but still incredulous.

"Helga?" 

"Yeah, that's me, congratulations! Now GET OUT!" Helga answered as usual, even if the use of her name weirded her out a little.

"You're an Alpha?" Big Bob asked when it sank in.

Before she could answer he grabbed her by her shirt and laughed.

"Finally! I lost my hopes when Olga didn't turn out an Alpha and you're… well, you! So i never had any hopes about you, but now, well, now i guess i was wrong!" Helga could feel anger swelling inside with each word Big Bob said but years of being treated like that made her used to it so she just breathed deeply waiting for Big Bob end the contact and go away.

"Yeah, congratulations." She said sarcastically when he finally let go.

"Thanks." Big Bob said before going out of her room to wake up his wife and tell her the news.

"What a jerk." Helga then let herself fall on her bed with an annoyed groan.


End file.
